No regrets
by Lady Tsubaki Oblivion
Summary: Después de una dura batalla, el corazón de Jace por fin ha elegido.


**En fin, primero quiero aclarar que soy 100% fan del Magnus x Alec. Pero el Jace x Alec siempre quedará en mi corazón. Si no os gusta, aún podéis salir de la página.**

**La historia se sitúa justo al final de Ciudad de Cristal, en lo de los fuegos artificiales :D Aún no he leído el cuarto, así que para mí éste es el final perfecto xD (sólo una opinión...)**

**Disclaimer: Personajes de Cassandra Clare. Historia mía.**

**Dedicado a todos los fans de la parejita~**

* * *

Era extraño como de repente se había vuelto todo más tranquilo. Valentine y Sebastian habían muerto, aunque el daño que habían causado seguía permanente en los corazones de aquellos que intentaban olvidar, o simplemente recordar a los fallecidos. Max, Hodge e incluso sus padres, Stephen y Céline Herondale. Amatis le había asegurado que, de haberles conocido, le habrían gustado mucho.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido y el cansancio de la batalla, todo el mundo parecía feliz y lucía una gran sonrisa en los labios. Pero alguien se mantenía alejado de toda aquella emoción, alguien cuya máscara de serenidad no impide entrever la tristeza que realmente le embarga. Al menos, a ojos de Alexander Lightwood.

-Pensé que estarías con Clary.

El rubio se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Tenía mucho sueño, pero nunca sus sentidos le habían fallado hasta el punto de no oírle acercarse. Tímidamente, sonrió.

-Alec – dice, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras su hermanastro se acercaba más a él hasta el punto de ponerse a su lado – Está con Jocelyn ahora. No han tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntas. Ya encontrará un momento para mí.

-Tiene que ser duro para ti – comenta, después de un largo silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres? Estoy bien, Alec. Nunca he estado mejor, de hecho.

-No quería decir "ahora mismo". Lo que quiero decir es... mira, Isabelle me ha contado lo de Sebastian, digo Jonathan – se corrige. Luego suspira – Deja de intentar cargar con el mundo entero a tus hombros. Si sigues así, sólo conseguirás romperte. Ya sé que eres fuerte – añade, al ver a su hermanastro fruncir el ceño, sin dejarse intimidar – Pero no tanto como quieres hacernos creer a todos. Y lo sabes, Jace, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo, lo sabe Clary. Mira... siempre te hemos necesitado, y yo más que nadie. Pero quizás no llegue a estar siempre para protegerte, y no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

-No soy tan fuerte como dices – replica Jace, desviando la mirada para que Lightwood no note las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar – De lo contrario habría matado a Valentine en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Y Max estaría aquí ahora. Seguro que esa fiesta le encantaría. Siempre disfrutaba en las fiestas de Nueva York.

-Eso no fue tu culpa. Entonces pensabas que Valentine era tu padre y, ¡demonios! Ha sido el único padre que has conocido nunca. Dieciséis años no son suficientes para enfrentarte al hombre que te ha criado. Jace – Alec le coge de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarle – Nada de eso fue tu culpa.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, Jace acerca su boca a la de Alec hasta que se unen en un beso. El moreno se queda estático, sorprendido y sin comprender nada. Jace, lentamente se separa de él. Sabe que no ha sido muy prudente hacer eso delante de cazadores de sombras, cuya mentalidad es realmente estrecha, y que posiblemente tendría más tarde una seria conversación con Magnus Bane. Pero todo eso ya le da igual.

-Jace... ¿por qué..? - pregunta Alec.

-Me dejé llevar. No ha sido mi mejor beso y lo siento, porque creo que ha sido el más importante que he librado – inesperadamente, recuerda entonces las palabras de Madame Dorothea en su primer encuentro: "Te enamorarás de la persona equivocada" - Te... te quiero Alec.

-Jace, yo... ya sabes que siempre te he querido. Y lo sigo haciendo. Y posiblemente siempre lo haré.

-No sabes hasta que punto me alegro de oír eso – sonríe Jace, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre otra vez y acercándose para besarle de nuevo, y esta vez sin dudas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Especial agradecimiento a Achlys-chan666 por sus dibujos, su apoyo y su inexplicable confianza en mí(?)**

**Se agradecen las críticas, dejadme un review o mandadme un PM. Gracias de nuevo. **


End file.
